Webbed Sentinel (Dread Codex Monster)
A large gray web hangs from the wall above you. At its center appears to be a lounging spider of the same color. Before you can draw closer, the webbing drops from its perch and assumes a humanoid form with the spider hanging motionless on its chest like some sort of insignia. Smaller spiders also burst from the surrounding cracks in the walls to attack! Webbed sentinels were created by dark elves soon after their retreat into the subterranean world. To deter pursuit by surface elves (and attack by other underearth races), drow necromancers fashioned these creatures made from the most common element they encountered—spiders and their webs. Webbed sentinels patrolled the areas surrounding drow camps and, eventually, fledgling drow cities. After the dark elves managed to establish a firm hold in the underearth, the webbed sentinels were released from servitude to roam the subterranean world, inflicting fear and death on all they met. Dwarves and underearth gnomes each share similar tales about the sentinels and teach them to their children as dreaded nursery rhymes. Combat A webbed sentinel normally remains motionless, hanging on walls or ceilings where the spider has apparently built its web. When any living being approaches, the sentinel attacks as quickly and savagely as possible. (Su): Any living creature hit by a webbed sentinel's slam attack must make a DC 16 Will save or be slowed (as the spell) for 2d6 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. (Ex): Touch or slam, Fort DC 14, 1d6 Con/1d6 Con and paralyzed for 1d6 minutes. (Sp): Three times per day, a webbed sentinel can summon a swarm of spiders (as per the spell summon swarm) as a full-round action. The swarms summoned by a webbed sentinel are under its complete control, as if by means of the spell dominate monster. (Su): As a standard action, a webbed sentinel can try to control any single spider swarm or monstrous spider within 60 feet. The target spider or spider swarm must make a DC 16 Will save or be controlled by the sentinel as if by means of the spell dominate monster. The save DC is Charisma- based. (Ex): Webbed sentinels can climb sheer surfaces as if with the spell spider climb. Treasure None — Webbed sentinels do not value treasure, preferring their own abilities and tactics to the "cumbersome" use of weapons and equipment. In Your Campaign In years gone by, when a webbed sentinel was encountered, a person knew that dark elves were nearby. These days, with the release of the sentinels from servitude, you never know what you'll find (if anything) around their lairs. Even though they no longer guard drow strongholds specifically, these undead still tend to stay in one location and patrol it on a regular basis. PCs who are looking for a safe place to rest in the underearth, may wish to consider such locations if they can convince the sentinel that they are dark elves themselves. This can be accomplished by two methods. The first, and most obvious, is by a good Disguise skill (opposed by the sentinel's Spot check). With a little magic and luck, the sentinel can be fooled into allowing entry into its lair. A successful Disguise check in this manner allows full access to the lair for 24 hours, after which another check is required. The second method to fool a webbed sentinel is making it believe a PC is a friend of the drow. If the character has a drow object (be it a piece of jewelry, magic item, or weapon) and presents it to the sentinel boldly, he has a chance to gain its trust temporarily. This works like a cleric attempting to turn undead. The PC holding the drow item makes a Charisma check and then consults the Turning Undead table (see the SRD). If the check is successful enough to affect the sentinel, roll 2d6 + PC level + Charisma modifier to determine how many hours the sentinel allows you free reign of its lair. At the end of this duration, another "turning" attempt must be made. If a character attempts this action while successfully disguised as a dark elf, his Charisma check gains a +10 circumstance bonus (thus allowing lower level PC a good chance of fooling the sentinel for a time). ---- Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Monster Category:Dread Codex